Thunder storm
by Darks Light
Summary: Curiosity kills the cat...Rei sees somthing he wishes he hadnt down an alley one night and the consequence could be drastic, Rei x ?, Shounen-ai ...NOW COMPLETED! plz R
1. Chp 1: Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters....yer... all normal disclaimer rules apply  
  
Thunder Storm  
By Darks Light  
  
Thunder sounded overhead with the occasional flash of lightning; the storm was getting closer. However, this didn't bother the raven haired boy who was already drenched by the heavy rain of the thunder storm above.  
  
What did bother him and had shocked him so much that he was still standing there at the same spot in the rain 10 minutes after he came to the alley was the sight he saw every time the lighting flashed in the sky high above his head.  
  
Thunder sounded again, though this time louder making the raven-haired boy jump slightly. However, he never once adverted his gaze from the two figures whose silhouettes were revealed by a lightning flash in the sky.  
  
The two figures so intently watched by the raven-haired boy were unaware of his presence until a loud clap of thunder sounded above quickly followed by a lightning flash that illuminated the whole alley. That was when the other two first noticed the raven hair boy drenched by the rain at the end of the alley; but it was to late.  
  
Rei the raven-haired boy sprinted down dark forbidding alleyway after dark forbidding alleyway only ever half conscious of where he was going. All he wanted to do was to put as much distance between him and the others in that alleyway. He wanted to be away from Kai, away from Tala and away from what he had just witnessed in the alley.  
  
Rei kept running, tears streamed down his pain stricken cheeks though no one would've been able to tell he was crying; he was already completely drenched by the rain that continued to fall heavily from the sky onto him.  
  
Not paying to much attention to where he was going or what he was doing Rei tripped and fell to the ground of a deserted street, rain falling in waves around him. He lay there momentarily panting heavily trying to catch his breath though was soon off and running again.  
  
Rei allowed himself a sigh of relief as he saw the hotel where he was staying come into view in the distance. Things hadn't been going good for Rei in fact you could say life was shit. This didn't bother Rei though as he continued to run through the poring rain. It would all be over soon.  
  
He soon reached the hotel and ran up the stairs as quick as he could until he reached the door to his hotel room door. Rei fumbled around with his set of keys in his cold wet hands trying to find the right one to unlock the door.  
  
Finally after some time Rei managed to get the door opened. He stumbled around his hotel room, grabbed a pen and some paper, and headed to the bathroom before collapsing on the floor. Curling up into a ball Rei cried, tears streaming down his cheeks falling gently on the floor, his heart broken sobs sounded distant in his ears.  
  
After a few minutes had passed by Rei shakily stood and reached for the razor on the bathroom bench before slumping against the wall and sliding to the ground. He grabbed the pen and paper, still crying as he wrote a letter to the others explaining what he saw and why it seemed his life wasn't worth the effort anymore. With shaking hands, Rei carefully folded the paper now stained with his tears before throwing it towards the door, then he pulled out a piece of paper with a picture drawn of a boy looking at it sadly once more before angrily throwing it away.  
  
He then picked up the razor, his hand still shaking slightly, wincing as it cleanly cut his wrist and as the blood seeped out of the wound, he let the razor fall to the floor. As his vision started to blur Rei noticed someone standing at the door as he sighed with contempt he wouldn't be in anyone's way anymore. 


	2. Chp 2: 911

Standing there momentarily in the doorway, breathing heavily with his wet hair clinging to his face was Kai. Dropping down onto his knees completely shocked at what he had just witnessed Rei do, all he could think was why.  
  
Quickly snapping out of shock he grabbed a near by towel and hastily crawled over to Rei on hands and knees to sit down beside him. Kai quickly tied the towel tightly around Rei's arm trying to stop the blood from seeping out of the wound.  
  
Tala then suck his head around the door frame panting heavily having had trouble keeping up with Kai in the rain. When his eyes came to focus on Kai and Rei he gasped in shock, 'Oh shit' was all he said after seeing the state Rei was in before flicking open his cell phone and dialling 911.  
  
Kai had managed to stop the bleeding, well not totally but he hoped it would be good enough to keep Rei alive until the ambulance arrived. While he sat there soaked trough by the rain and Rei's blood, his eyes darted around the room before falling upon two pieces of paper on the floor by the door.  
  
Kai slowly got up from his position on the floor beside Rei and moved to pick up the pieces of paper before pocketing them not taking his eyes off Rei. Tala came back into the bath room with two towels, handing one to Kai he told him that the ambulance would be here as soon as they could and that they should stay put, the doctor would come to them.  
  
Kai took the towel from Tala, drying himself off a bit before picking Rei up into his arms and wrapping the towel around them both and then walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.  
  
Tala came in and sat on the floor opposite Kai and Rei watching his bro intently as he lightly ran his fingers through Rei's raven hair. "Its going to be alright Kai, he'll live" Tala said, his emotionless mask still on unlike Kai who looked up at him teary eyed, managing a slight smile before returning his attention to the young raven haired boy in his arms.  
  
Kai sat in silence beside the occasional sigh as he gently stroked Rei's cheek with his fingers, while Tala sat cooly on the floor not moving until he heard the sounds of the ambulance coming down the street.  
  
Tala quickly and gracefully jumped to his feet and headed for the door telling Kai to stay where he was with Rei, he'd bring them up here. Kai sighed; hopefully now things would be all right. 


	3. Chp 3: good news or bad news?

Kai soon heard the sound of people coming down the hall and soon enough he saw two of the Ambulance staff quickly walk through the door. Both a doctor and a nurse were the ones who came in, carefully but hastily took Rei away from him, and carefully lay him on the floor.  
  
Kai then noticed the nurse coming towards him, telling him to stay out of the way and his friend should be ok before being summoned by the doctor for assistance. Kai only nodded in return his tongue not being able to form words even if he knew what to say or not, he stepped away from them and out into the hall out side the room where he found Tala.  
  
He had been waiting for them to send Kai out, they always did. Tala sighed his emotionless mask falling slightly to show his concern when he saw how torn up Kai was. Opening up his arms Tala let his younger bro lean back against him in an embrace as he stroked his hair while telling him over and over that Rei would make it through all this.  
  
After a few minutes had passed Kai became restless at all this waiting with no news and began to pace up and down the hall waiting for the Ambulance staff to emerge from the room. Tala watched Kai smirking at his restlessness finding it all quite amusing.  
  
Thunder sounded over head again and again, each clap of thunder was immediately followed by a bright flash of lightning as the familiar sound of the rain pounding on the roof became louder. The lights soon began to flicker on and off repeatedly due to the intensity of the storm over head. Kai snarled at the lights before slumping exhausted against the far wall of the hall and slowly sliding down to sit on the floor with a sigh having used up most of his energy with the continues pacing of the hall. He didn't need all this right now.  
  
The lightning flashed with its light revealing the two silhouettes of the Ambulance staff quietly emerging from the bedroom, Kai saw them and quickly stood up and was given the basic briefing that yes Rei would be alright though he was still unconscious and that he needs to take things easy for a few days after he regains consciousness.  
  
Kai let out a sigh of relief after his briefing with the Ambulance staff before the nurse handed him a small container that contained a fair amount of purple pills. Kai looked up at her briefly puzzled and she explained that he should give Rei two of them when he gains consciousness and is able to take them and then one every second day for around a week. "They should keep his energy levels up until he has fully recovered his energy" was all she said before heading towards the door with the doctor.  
  
Tala the turned to Kai, his emotionless mask fully in place now, "I'll leave you with him now I'm no longer needed here, I must return to the Abby you understand the consequences" was all Tala said before turning away and heading towards the door as the nurse and doctor had done only moments before.  
  
Tala paused hand on the door handle, "you take care now, I don't think Voltair will be to happy when he finds out," Tala said with out looking up at Kai and walked out the door. Kai turned away, heading towards the bedroom down the hall smirking, what Tala said was too true, his grandfather wasn't going to be happy when he found out; but that didn't matter. He'd deal with that latter, right now wasn't the time, he had more important things to deal with.  
  
With entering the room Kai noticed that the Ambulance staff had moved Rei back onto the bed, his newly bandaged arm lying limply be his side. Kai sighed and sat down on the bed beside Rei leaning his back against the wall absentmindedly running a hand through Reis raven hair. Looking down at Rei, Kai suddenly remembered something, fumbling around in his pocket he pulled out the two pieces of paper he had picked up off the floor.  
  
Putting one on the bed side table Kai carefully un scrunched the other one. 


	4. Chp 4: The Letter

Kai finished un scrunching the piece of paper and flipped it over revealing the image it held, Kai was both shocked and surprised as he looked down at the picture; he had no idea how the hell Rei had come to have a picture of him in his possession. Sighing Kai flattened out the pictures as much as he could before he placed on the bedside table.  
  
Thunder sounded again out side as the rain got heavier reflecting Kai's mood. It was all his fault Rei was like this now, he should've been more careful and alert before he decided to sneak out and meet Tala down the alley. It didn't help either that he had gotten emotional, letting his emotionless mask slip away was probably the worst thing he could've done.  
  
Sighing Kai realised his grandfather had always beaten into him, 'emotions were useless and would only get in your way slowing your reaction time. Sadly it turned out to be one of the few truthful things his grandfather had ever said.  
  
Shacking his head slightly to rid his mind of those thoughts Kai looked down at Rei who was still lying there peacefully beside him realising he'd have to explain everything to him when he gained consciousness and was well enough.  
  
Kai turned back to the bedside table and picked up the second folded piece of paper he had nearly forgotten about. Slowly unfolding it Kai read through the tear stained letter slowly giving him a good and easy understanding of what Rei was feeling and why he had tried to kill him self.  
  
Kai sighed sadly while he folded the letter back up and put it on the bedside table beside Reis picture of him before slumping against the wall. He would've never guessed that Rei could've felt the same to him as he did Rei; he had really stuffed things up now.  
  
Kai couldn't under stand, he didn't love Tala like that, their love was only brotherly, sighing sadly he put his face in this hands wondering why he had to always screw up everything good in his life one way or another.  
  
Kai was glad the others had gone for the weekend cus at least now he wouldn't have to explain everything to them right now. Kai's eyes rapidly darted around the room as the lightning and thunder continued over head making the dim bedside light flicker on and off.  
  
Sighing as his eyes came to rest on the small container of pills that the nurse had handed him before leaving, Kai remembered her telling him to give Rei two when he came around but there was one thing that had been troubling him.  
  
Kai just sat there. his face still in his hands thinking. They had told him what to do when Rei woke up.but they had never told him once when he was actually going to regain consciousness.what if he didn't? what was he supposed to do them.  
  
How was he supposed to know if something was wrong when they had never given him the slightest idea as to when he would gain consciousness. In the end Kai gave up with thinking like this it was killing his head and decided there was nothing for him to do but wait. 


	5. Chp 5: Waiting

Thunder sounded overhead not sounding if it was going to let up anytime soon as Kai sat on the bed and waited and waited as the seconds passed by quickly turning into minutes and the minutes then turned into hours. Kai sighed looking up at the bedrooms window at the storm that was still raging out side the clouds were dark grey maybe even black until the lightning flashed through the clouds.  
  
As the lightning lit up the room Kai stood up impatiently, he was sick of waiting having never had to wait for anything in his life until now he didn't know what to do so he paced up and down, down and up the length of the room occasionally giving Rei an anxious and concerned look while he paced.  
  
Occasionally he would look out the bedroom windows while he paced up and down though there wasn't really much point as the only thing he could see was the grey blanket of rain the fell from the dark clouds above blocking out every other building in the close area. Kai paced until he was nearly exhausted and then he heard the sound of his cell' ringing on Rei's bedside table, he slowly made his way over there and picked up his cell phone, 'Hn' was all he said before slumping onto the floor.  
  
It turned out to be Tala who had rung to check how he and Rei were coping, Kai told him that he was all right but Rei had not gained consciousness yet. Tala told him not to worry to much about it he would probably wake up in a day or two that's what had happened with Bryan who was now Tala's boyfriend, Kai sighed Tala rarely talked to anyone about the day Bryan tried to kill himself.  
  
Kai thanked Tala for calling telling him he'd be fine before ending the call and getting up to sit on the bed beside Rei and running a hand through his hair. Getting up Kai picked up the two pieces of paper he had read earlier and once again began to pace the room until he slumped down on the far wall to exhausted to get up; this waiting thing was annoying him. Kai sighed as he pocketed the two pieces of paper having read Rei's letter over and over again while he paced, he then looked at the clock on Rei's bedside table, it read 11:30 pm, he should probably get some sleep except he refused, he wasn't going to sleep until Rei was awake.  
  
The storm raged on outside with new sound of hail mixing with that of the thunder, lightning flashed lighting up the room revealing the now sleeping form of Kai slumped against the rooms far wall. 


	6. Chp 6: We're Back

Tyson and Max quickly jumped off the bus and ran as fast as they could to get out of the storm and the cold rain followed by Kenny who was trying to keep Dizzie safe from the water and hail. They all ran through the hotel until they reached the floor where their Teams rooms were located on. After changing into some dry clothes and unpacking their belongings Tyson and Max emerged from their room to find Kenny already out and changed, "hey Kenny what you up to?" Tyson asked as they walked over to him, "nothing just going to see if Kai's in so I can do a run up on his blade" Kenny replied banging on Kai's door though there was no reply.  
  
"Must be out" Kenny said, "What at 6 in the morning?" Tyson asked, "You know Tyson this is Kai we are talking about" Max added, "oh yeh" said Tyson only just remembering who they were talking about. "Try again he could be just trying to avoid us you know" Tyson added banging on the door once more, "oi Kai if your in there open up" he yelled but there was no reply. Tyson was about to try again but Max grabbed his arm, "Ok I don't think he is in there Tyson and even if he was if he doesn't want to talk to us now he doesn't have to" Max said pulling Tyson away from the door.  
  
"I wander if Rei's in then" Tyson said after having freed himself from Max's grip and headed towards Rei's hotel room door, "ah Tyson do you really think he'll appreciate you waking him up at 6 in the morning" Kenny asked Tyson though received no answer. "You know Kenny, Rei was never really into sleeping in very late and anyway he could be up and out with Kai wherever he is" Max added as a loud clap of thunder sounded outside making them tense.  
  
Kenny just sighed and followed them down the hall towards Rei's room "I do wish this storm would ease up soon" Max said not wanting to be stuck inside all week. "Think of it like this, storm = no long boring training sessions with Kai" Tyson added as they reached the door to Rei's room and knocked a few times, "Rei you in there?" he called out before banging on the door harder, "I think he's out Tyson" Kenny said as a flash of lightning lit up the hall.  
  
Meanwhile in Rei's room Kai slowly opened his eyes and yawning someone banging on the door had woken him up, "oh shit" Kai said to himself as he looked at the clock, it was just after 6 in the morning, he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Did you hear that or was it just me?" Tyson asked no one in particular after hearing some one say "oh shit" on the other side of the door, "yeh I heard it" said Max. Tyson banged on the door again "oi Rei open up buddy we know you're in there" Tyson said banging on the door once more before Max reached over and tried the door handle; it wasn't locked. 


	7. Chp 7: Discovering the Truth

Tyson slowly pushed the door open and looked into the dark room before pushing the door open fully with Max peering in over his shoulder to find Rei lying as still as anything in the room that was dimly lit by the lap on the bedside table. It was then that Kenny pushed them into the room because he couldn't see what they were looking at, Tyson and max quickly ran over to where Rei lay on the bed attracting the attention of Kai who they hadn't noticed.  
  
'Just great' he thought knowing what would come when Tyson noticed him, however it was Kenny who did so first, "Kai what are you doing here?" He asked attracting the unwanted attention of Tyson, "figures he's here and Rei's left in this state" Tyson said as he quickly made his way over to Kai before shoving him hard against the wall, "What did you do him?" Tyson yelled at Kai who just looked away.  
  
"I said what did you do to him?" Tyson asked again shoving Kai into the wall once more, Kai looked up and felt his eyes watering Tyson and the others saw this and were taken back by the sudden display of emotions there cold emotionless leader was showing.  
  
Max grabbed Tyson's' arm and gently pulled him up and away from Kai who just looked at the ground ashamed that he had let them see him weak. "I don't think Kai did or would ever do anything to Rei" he told Tyson before making him sit on the floor, "Well what did happen then?" Tyson asked, "how did Rei end up like dead" he added, "Tyson he is not dead he is just unconscious" Kenny said walking over to them after having taken a look at Rei himself.  
  
"Care to explain" Tyson asked Kai only half convinced that he hadn't caused Rei's condition, "Tyson" Kenny silenced Tyson with a glare before proceeding to talk to Kai, "jeese Kai you look. well. exhausted, have you slept at all tonight?" Kenny asked, "I think I fell asleep once for a awhile" Kai said yawning, "ok well would you like to explain to us what happened to Rei?" Kenny asked.  
  
Kai looked away now finding the bedrooms carpet the most interesting thing he had ever come across, "Rei tried to commit suicide, I arrived afterwards just before he passed out with Tala who called 911. I had been down an alleyway at the time with Tala" he said in a low whisper so Tyson had to strain to actually make out what Kai was saying. Kai proceeded to tell them the events of yesterday, after having handed Kenny the two pieces of paper he had found when he found Rei; the letter and his picture.  
  
Tyson and Max sat there in silence, a long silence only broken when Kenny sighed, understanding finally dawned upon him of why Rei acted so weird around Kai, and Kai around Rei but one thing was bothering him. "Kai if you like Rei and don't try and deny it as I already know" Kenny quickly said noticing that Kai had actually looked up and stared at him.  
  
Kenny was about to continue when Tyson butted in "OMG Kai do you like Rei" he yelled laughing only to find Max's hand over his mouth, "Sorry about that Kai, just ignore him I personally think its great news" Max said receiving a slight rare smile from Kai. "Ehm" Kenny said bringing the attention back to him, "as I was about to say before Tyson interrupted if you like Rei what on earth were you doing in that alley with Tala?" Kenny asked "yeh isn't Tala going out with Bryan?" Tyson asked having wiggled out of Max's grasp. 


	8. Chp 8: Explanations and Coffee

"I was only meeting Tala there to ask for advice" Kai said looking once again at the carpet, "advice? What advice has you ending up kissing Tala?" Tyson asked shocked though was quickly silenced by a nudge in the ribs from Max. "What type of advice?" Kenny asked gently, "advice on what to do with my feelings for Rei" Kai said after some time staring intensely at the carpet like it was going to give him the answers to all his problems.  
  
Kenny still didn't understand, "so.ah.Kai what happened that you ended up kissing Tala?" Kenny asked trying to coax it out of him, "I didn't kiss Tala, he kissed me" Kai said annoyed at what he was being accused of, "Tala was like a brother to me and I loved him like a brother like he did me and that was it" Kai said.  
  
The thunder sounded over head making Kenny and Tyson jump, Max just tensed while Kai didn't even react at all he had become used to the thunder and the lightning. As the lightning flashed and lit up the room wow the sound of the hail on the roof intensified Tyson was beginning to worry that it might make a hole in the roof.  
  
Kenny looked back at Kai and then Kai continued. "I never meant for this to happen to Rei I came seeking Tala for help, I got upset Tala wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. He told me everything would be alright and that Rei wouldn't reject me that being my biggest fear at the time then he kissed me on my forehead something he used to do when we were kids" Kai stopped there and stared at the carpet some more before looking up at Kenny, "that's when we heard Rei" he finished.  
  
Tyson and Max just sat there staring at Kai as a single tear glistened in the light from the flashing lightning out side as it ran slowly down his check before he looked back at the carpet. It was Tyson who spoke first, "jeese Kai buddy I'm really sorry for thinking you would do something like this to Rei" he said, Kai didn't look up, "forget it, it doesn't matter now" he said still looking at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "So am I right in saying you have been tying to stay awake waiting for Rei to regain consciousness?" Kenny asked receiving a nod and a 'hn' from Kai.  
  
"Well what do you do now, to tell you the truth guys I'm hungry" Tyson said lightening the mood, "how bout I go order some pizzas?" Tyson asked and everyone nodded even Kai, "Ok kool" he said before leaving the small bedroom and moving into a smaller room that connected to the door and picking up the phone.  
  
Max yawned then looked Kai, "you know Kai I think it be for your own good to go and get some sleep, you look half dead" Max said with a laugh, Kai looked up and managed a slight smile but shook his head, "I want to wait for Rei" he said. Max nodded, "stubborn you are but I guess you get that when your in love, I'll go make us some coffee that should keep you awake" he said heading into the small kitchen.  
  
Max came back with Tyson a few minutes later, Tyson having ordered the pizza now helped Max carry in the coffee, after handing one to Kenny, one to Kai they sat down on the floor once more in silence. 


	9. Chp 9: Pizza

The minutes passed by as Max and the others sat on the floor of Rei's hotel bedroom slowly drinking their coffee and listening to the rain and thunder that sounded out side no one said anything or made a sound they just sat there in the absence of talking not knowing exactly what to say at a time like this. It felt like the silence was going to last forever and Tyson was thinking of something to say when they heard a nock on the door, "I'll get it" said Tyson jumping up and running out of the room to get the door.  
  
Tyson returned a few minutes latter holding 3 pizza boxes, "foods here" he said before sitting down again next to Max and opening one of the boxes. "Ah guys don't you think we should probably turn on the lights so we can see properly" said Kenny looking to wards the two heavily shadowed figures of Max and Tyson before a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead followed by a bright flash of lightning lit up the room. "Nah" said Tyson, "don't need them, we got the lightning," he said before continuing to eat.  
  
Kenny just shrugged not bothering to say anything as Tyson had already set his mind on the pizza in front of him, Kenny picked up a piece of pizza knowing if he didn't then there would be none left later, Kai too followed his example taking a piece before Tyson managed to eat them all. They sat there eating in silence as the thunder sounded overhead mixing with that of the rain and hail, that seemed to reflect on everyone's mood at the present. Max sat there looking around Rei's neat and tidy room which was quite the opposite to his and Tyson's.  
  
Kai just stared over towards Rei's bed waiting until he noticed that Tyson had managed to finish off the rest of the three pizzas that the others had not eaten, none of them being particularly hungry. As the minutes went by after sometime Tyson got bored and looked at the clock on Rei's bedside table, 9:00, sure didn't feel like 9:00 well not nine in the morning try nine at night Tyson thought to himself before looking out the window.  
  
"Jeese" Tyson said to himself, "what."Max asked sounding half asleep, "look out the window and tell me what time you think it is and don't look at the clock" Tyson told Max, Max looked out the window at the stormy sky as the rain and hail still continued to fall down heavily from the dark skies. "Ah.I'd say around 6 or 7 pm" Max said finally after much hesitation "well look at the clock now then" said Tyson, Max and Kenny who had been listening looked towards the clock, "ah.ok then" said Max confused at what the clock was telling him.  
  
"Must be a really bad storm then" Kenny said looking out at how dark the sky was, Max yawned and went to lean on Tyson but Tyson was to tired to keep both him and Max sitting up and so they ended up lying on the floor. "Ok you two I think we should all get some sleep now" Kenny said looking towards Kai emphasising the 'all' part before getting up slowly and unsteadily, 'that coffee wasn't strong enough' he thought as he ushered Tyson and Max out the door to tired to complain while using all there concentration on walking to there room. "You should really get some sleep Kai" Kenny said before closing the door.  
  
With the others gone Kai found himself alone once again in the dim room, making his way over to the bed before slowly climbing onto it to lay beside Rei. Leaning on one arm Kai looked at Reis beautiful face and then Kai swore that he had seen Rei's eyelashes flutter for a second, Kai sat there silently for a minute or to before shaking his head. 'Kenny's right I should get some sleep before I start seeing things' Kai though before lying down fully and falling asleep. 


	10. Chp 10: awakening

As the day went on so did the storm that raged outside, its black clouds covering the land in a layer of darkness as the rain fell heavily from the clouds in the sky above competing with the hail for who could make the most noise on the roofs of the houses below. The thunder sounded loudly setting many dogs off barking, though neither the thunder, hail or rain managed to wake any of the Bladebreakers in their hotel, to tired to be aware of what was going on outside.  
  
As the seconds ticked off into the minuets, the minuets rolled into hours and the hours passed by with the usually loud clap of thunder mixed with the sound of the rain and hail, the Bladebreakers continued to sleep undisturbed by the thunderstorm until it was late in the afternoon.  
  
It was Kenny who was the first one to wake up that afternoon, stretching out in his bed in his room alone before reaching for his glasses and putting them on when he remembered what he had found out during what seemed like last night but was really that morning. Deciding he might as well go and check to see if the others were up yet before going to check on Rei, Kenny made his way out of his room after checking the time on the clock; 5:30 pm.  
  
Making his way down the hall to Tyson and Max's room, he turned the door handle to find it unlocked. Peeking his head around the door, he heard the all to familiar sounds of Tyson snoring before he quietly left the room and carefully shut the door behind him and making his Rei down the hall once more towards Rei's room. On reaching the door, Kenny found it still unlocked like the first time, after silently opening it and peeking his head around the corner he noticed that Kai had moved up onto Rei's bed and was now asleep with Rei curled up beside him.  
  
Kenny was about to head back outside when he swore he saw movement looking back at the bed Kenny shook his head slightly before realising that he wasn't going crazy, staring at the bed he noticed that it was Rei who was moving. After a few moments of squirming around in the bed next to Kai, Rei sat up and looked around the room shocked and puzzled. "Kenny.wha.whats going on here? Why am I in bed.alive?" Rei asked breathing quickly, "Ah well I had been hoping Kai would've been awake to tell." Kenny began to say but Rei cut him off, "Kai?." he said puzzled looking down beside him to see Kai lying their still sound asleep, "whats he doing here???" Rei asked quickly before clutching his head, this was all to confusing.  
  
"Well Rei how about this you calm down and I'll explain as much as I can" Kenny said a little startled at Rei's reaction to being alive, Rei just nodded before siting up and leaning against the wall occasionally giving Kai a quick uncertain glance. Kenny sat down in a chair in the corner of the room sighing before beginning to try and tell Rei what had happened starting of with basically what Kai had told him and Tyson and Max when they had first found Rei with Kai.  
  
After filling Rei on what Kai had done when he found him he then told Rei about what Kai had said about his feelings for him. While Kenny was saying all this he kept a careful eye on Rei trying to watch his facial expression so he could get an idea on what he was thinking, realising what he was saying now could affect Rei and Kai's possibility of ever getting together. 


	11. Chp 11: Enter Tyson, Max and a phone cal...

Kenny sighed finally finished telling Rei of his recap of events and sat there looking at Rei who seemed to be processing all this through his mind staring out the window into the dark rainy sky. After a few moments of silence Rei turned to look at Kenny smiling, "did Tyson really make Kai cry by yelling at him and pinning him to the wall?" he asked almost laughing obviously in a some what better mood.  
  
Kenny smiled, "yes but I think it was more because of you trying to kill yourself that was getting to him" he said, "oh." said Rei as he looked down at the sleeping form of Kai lying on his bed, "he cares deeply for you, you know Rei" Kenny said in a slightly more serious voice then before. Rei was going to say something but stopped as he heard Max and Tyson come bounding throw the door.  
  
"Rei buddy you're awake and living" Tyson said loudly as he and Max ran over and hugged Rei, receiving a "shhh" from Kenny who pointed to Kai on the bed. "oh I get ya" Tyson said sitting on the floor with Max, "must of stayed up all night just about" Max said looking at Kai on the bed. "Oh Rei pay not attention to what you saw down that." Tyson began but never got any further because Rei started laughing, "I know what you're going to say Tyson, Kenny has already told me" Rei finished yawning.  
  
"Oh why did you have to go telling him" Tyson complained looking over to Kenny who just shrugged "you were asleep" he said finally, "well you could of waited" Tyson said pouting, "no don't think so, I would have to wait to long" Kenny said Making Max and Rei laugh. "Any way the only person I would've waited for was Kai, after all he should've been the one to tell Rei this," he concluded. "Oh I get it" said Tyson though the others knew he didn't, "should we wake him up?" Tyson asked Max.  
  
"Ah I don't think that would be the smartest thing to do Tyson" Max said worried Tyson might not listen to him. After thinking about what Max a said few a minute it finally dawned on him how bad an idea that was, Kai you could safely say was not one to be woken up in the morning. "I'm hungry" he said finally looking to Max, "lets get some food" he said standing up and pulling Max up with him, "you gonna come Rei?" Max asked, Rei shook his head, "I think I'm going to go back to sleep" he said yawning again.  
  
Max nodded before leaving with Tyson while Kenny followed closing the door behind him being the only one of the three who actually had money. Rei looked around the dimly lit room when all of a sudden he heard a phone ringing some where, quickly looking around the room rei found the source of the ringing on his bed side table, after reaching over Kai he found out that it was Kai's cell phone. Rei flipped it open, "ah.hello" he said not knowing really what to do with who ever was on the other end, "ah hey. who's this?" the other voice asked.  
  
"Oh ah this is Rei" he said unconfidently, "Oh hey Rei, you're awake and ok then I guess if your talking on Kai's cell, oh and this is Tala and I'm really sorry about all of." He never got to finish his sentence as Rei butted in "I know the truth bout you Kai and everything, Kai told Kenny and Kenny told me he said laughing wondering how many people where going to try and tell him about this.  
  
"Oh" said Tala "well I was just calling to check up on how you and Kai was doing, is he there?" he asked, "nope sorry he's asleep, has been since before I woke up" Rei said. "Oh well when he's awake just tell him I called k" Tala said, "yeh ok" Rei replied before ending the call. Rei looked down at Kai sleeping in his bed before running a hand through Kai's blue hair now thankful that Kai had saved him and gave him the chance to know the truth. 


	12. Chp 12: More Pizza

A few minutes of silence past by as Rei sat there looking at Kai lost in his own thoughts nothing but the dull sound of the rain on the roof could be heard until Rei snapped out of his trance at the sound of the door slowly opening.  
  
"Hey Rei you up?" Tyson asked poking his head around the door and looking into the still dimly lit room, Rei just nodded and Tyson walked in with four pizza boxes followed by Max and Kenny. "Hey Rei sorry to bother you just thought you might like some pizza" Kenny said before sitting down on the floor with Tyson and Max, "nah its fine, I'm starving anyway" Rei said before creeping down to join them on the floor and quickly grabbing a piece before Tyson got to it.  
  
They sat there and ate in silence for a while just listening to the steady sound of the rain falling from the dark sky until Max decided to brake the silence when he noticed somthing, "wow Rei slow down there we don't want you to joke" Max said noticing how fast Rei had been eating. Rei just smiled showing his fangs, "I'm hungry, and anyway at least now I have had something to eat before Tyson here gets it all" Rei said making the others laugh.  
  
"So has Kai woken up at all yet?" Tyson asked eyeing the bed, Rei shook his head, "I told him he should've got some sleep" Kenny said in his matter- of-fact voice, "oh well more pizza for me then" Tyson said before quickly grabbing another piece before Kenny could get it. "Tyson don't you think you have eaten enough" Kenny complained, "Stop your winning Kenny, there' plenty more" Tyson said before stuffing the piece of pizza into his mouth.  
  
"Ah actually Tyson there's none left between you and Rei its all gone" Max said indicating to the pile of empty boxes in the centre of the group as the lightning flashed revealing to them four empty pizza boxes. "Rei why did you have to go and eat all the pizza" Tyson whined trying not to laugh, "look who is talking" Rei said before silently creeping up onto the bed leaving the others to deal with Tyson.  
  
"Oh well" Tyson said not looking to concerned as he stood up, "I just order us some more if you guys are still hungry because I know I am" he said heading towards the phone. "Oh no you don't" Kenny said quickly jumping up from his place on the floor and blocking the door so Tyson couldn't get to the phone. "You have already used up all of my money for the moment" Kenny said angrily, "Max you got any money" Tyson asked, Max shook his head, "you have already used it all up" Max said laughing at Tyson's pitiful face.  
  
"O wait Kai might have some money on him that I can use" Tyson said "don't even think about it Tyson because if you do I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life" Kai's cold and icy voice sounded from the direction of the bed making Tyson and Kenny shudder.  
  
"Oh hi Kai..haha.ah.didn't know you were awake yet" Tyson said carefully turning around to see Kai sitting on the bed, back against the wall with Rei sitting comfortably in his lap having got reacquainted with Kai while the others fought with Tyson. "Nice to see your finally up" Max said yawning, "when did you wake up?" Kenny asked, "when Tyson started complaining" Kai said smirking.  
  
"I don't complain" Tyson whined making everyone laugh even Kai but he quickly stopped and glared sternly at Tyson who whimpered before grabbing Max by the hand and dragging him quickly out the door. "Well then I'll leave you guys to it then" Kenny said before quickly turning around and following Max and Tyson's example valuing his life.  
  
"You know you could try and be a bit nicer" Rei said looking up at Kai sighed and looked at Rei before standing up and leading him out onto the small balcony. Rei looked up at the beautifully clear sky with the full moon shining its silvery light onto the houses below, the storm had cleared up fully and there wasn't a cloud in the sky only the moon and the stars. Rei smiled as he felt Kais muscular arms wrap around his waist from behind as Kai lent his chin on Rei's shoulder, "Rei I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you it was." Kai began but didn't finish because Rei had turned to face him before firmly pressing his lips against Kais.  
  
Kai cocked his head sideways puzzled making Rei laugh before wrapping his arms around Kai and leaning his head against Kai's chest, " you don't know how many times I have heard that story" Rei said laughing again looking up at Kai smiling softly. Looking up at the sky and the shining stars Rei spoke "thanks for this Kai, it makes me see what I would of missed if I had died, and I wouldn't want to miss any of this for anything in the world" he said looking back at Kai who was smiling warmly down at him glad everything had worked out.  
  
~The End~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Well that's it.that's the end hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews I enjoyed reading them 


End file.
